


До хрена оттенков гордости

by Eugene_Allerton



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, Fetish, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Allerton/pseuds/Eugene_Allerton
Summary: Сабспейс для мусора и его любимого Хозяина. Такие вот игры.NC-17, BDSM, порка, атрибутика и игрушки, ограничение подвижности, насилие и подчинение, нецензурная лексика.





	

Занзас зевнул и потянулся, подминая под себя подушку. Белая наволочка выпадала из черно-красной обстановки, это вообще была подушка из спальни. Занзас притащил ее, чтобы удобнее было дожидаться Сквало, который сейчас мылся в соседней комнате без двери, в прозрачной душевой кабине. Чтобы стекло не запотевало, Занзас требовал, чтобы дверь кабины была приоткрыта. Ну и хер с ним, что нальет, зато ему было прекрасно видно, как Сквало промывает и готовит себя к сессии.

Его пальцы скользко двигались между ягодиц, потом он присел, чтобы взять душевую насадку, сменить ее и загнать себе глубоко в задницу. Опираясь спиной о стенку кабины, он дрочил, чтобы хоть немного сгладить распирающее чувство внутри, и терпел давление наполнявшей его кишечник воды.

Он тяжело задышал, вынимая наконечник. Все еще терпел, выключая душ. В тишине было слышно, как на кафель падают последние капли. Сквало низко вздохнул в голос.

\- Да не держи ты, - посоветовал ему Занзас. – Раньше сольешь, раньше начнем.

\- Подожди.

Из него начали выстреливать тонкие напряженные струйки. Сквало вжался лопатками в стекло и придерживал зад так, чтобы Занзасу было все прекрасно видно. Вытекавщую из его внутренностей воду. Это была третья клизма, вода лилась уже чистая, в первых двух он вымыл из себя все, а третью сделал, только чтобы продемонстрировать Занзасу свою стерильность.

Он натужился, выталкивая из себя последние капли. Потом вышел из душа и встал спокойный и расслабленный в холодном воздухе комнаты.

\- Заканчивай, я подожду, - пообещал Занзас, перекатившись на спину и скомкав подушку под головой. Чистые, высушенные и расчесанные волосы - обязательное условие, они об этом договорились давным-давно. И раз Сквало обычно сушится еще минут сорок, можно было в это время подремать.

Над ним нависал бордовый атласный полог, без кистей, тут не спальня, чтобы разводить роскошь, а просто декорации. Занзас во сне думал о том, что ему хочется сделать сегодня со Сквало, идей всегда было много. Но Сквало попросил первым, а значит, наверняка уже имел в голове проблему или сценарий. Договорятся, здесь, в комнате с декорациями договариваться было просто.

Достаточно было приказать ему сотрудничать.

Занзас услышал, как выключился фен, но лежал с закрытыми глазами до тех пор, пока Сквало не провел пальцами по его руке.

\- Занзас, я все.

\- Повтори.

Сквало помедлил.

\- Хозяин, я закончил.

Этот переход мгновенно запускал цепную реакцию возбуждения. Как Сквало умел относиться к этому настолько серьезно, что в его подчинение верилось с первых слов?

\- Ты долго. Обувайся и иди за своей формой. Мусор.

Занзас сел на кровати, контролируя, как Сквало выполняет указания. Сквало достал туфли, на платформе и высоком каблуке, лаковые и черные. Скользнул внутрь одной туфли большой мужской ногой, было видно, как напряглась его сухая голень. Взялся за квадратный столб кровати, уходящий в потолок к бордовой драпировке, и надел вторую фуфлю, поправив пальцем задник.

\- Идешь быстро, я и так долго тебя дожидался.

\- Я понял, Хозяин. 

Сквало пошел к открытым стеллажам у другой стены комнаты, виляя сухой поджарой задницей. Он быстро доставал и складывал вещи стопкой, чтобы потом просунуть под них руки и так донести до Занзаса.

Занзас ждал его на половине пути. Пнул его в каблук, Свало пошатнулся, а со второго пинка полетел на пол.

\- Мусор, я же сказал, живее.

Сквало без движения сидел на полу и смотрел на него. Удивленным и злым взглядом.

Занзас присел рядом с ним, погладил рукой по волосам. И сжал их в кулаке, так, что Сквало пришлось запрокинуть голову.

\- Обиделся что ли? Отвечай, пока я тебе рот не заткнул.

\- Нет, Хозяин.

\- Ты у нас слишком гордый?

\- Не... Да. Да, слишком гордый, ты прав, Хозяин.

Сквало мгновенно реагировал на дерущую волосы хватку Занзаса.

\- А кто ты на самом деле?

\- Твой... мусор, Хозяин. Извини. Хорошо?

\- Ты бы хотел наказания?

\- Да. Возможно, поэтому я так себя веду. Ты накажешь меня?

\- Поднимайся, нам еще надо разобраться с твоим внешним видом.

Занзас вернулся к кровати, дожидаясь, пока Сквало подберет разлетевшиеся вещи, соберет их в стопку и подойдет к нему.

\- Корсет взял? – спросил Занзас, забрав с верха стопки черные перчатки для себя. Китель он сбросил, остался в черной футболке. В этих перчатках и обычной одежде он удивительно напоминал себе самого Сквало. У него перчатки дополняли любую одежду, а смотрелось это всегда как фетиш.

Занзас оглянулся. Сквало, обернув себя кожаным корсетом, застегивал молнии, и теперь оставалось только, чтобы Занзас затянул на нем ремни.

Занзас взял длинные перчатки для Сквало, огладил ими его маленькие, торчащие от холода после горячего душа соски. Провел тканью по щеке и шее, и когда Сквало, прикрыв глаза, потянулся к этой ласке, Занзас ухмыльнулся и шлепнул его перчатками по губам.

\- Надевай их, мусор. Я пока тебя подтяну.

Сквало быстро растянул перчатки по рукам, и Занзас, разобравшись с ремнями на корсете, закрыл липучки, удерживавшие перчатки на его бицепсах. Потом он застегнул на горле Сквало тугой ошейник. Провел под ним пальцем, заставив Сквало натужно хватать ртом воздух.

\- Что у нас осталось?

Занзас вернулся к вещам на кровати, развернул тонкую кожаную юбку, которая завязывалась под корсетом, трусы и чулки с подтяжками.

\- Да юбки тебе будет достаточно, - поморщился он. – Ты не принцесса, таскать столько херни.

Кожаный подол обернул ноги Сквало, почти скрыв каблук. Занзас открыл полы юбки в доходящем до лобка разрезе, наклонился и взял в рот его член. Сквало над ним содрогнулся и в голос выдохнул.

\- Держи юбку и стой спокойно, - приказал Занзас.

Со Сквало ему нравилось играть, доводить до грани и не давать ее пересечь. Он втянул член всем ртом, пососал его с силой, покатал на языке, потому что Сквало еще не был твердым. Он глухо постанывал наверху, и до хруста перчаток, сжимал разведенные в стороны полы юбки. Занзас отпустил его.

\- Все, давай на пол, мусор, - приказал он. Сквало, с непонимающим взглядом и тяжелым дыханием, опустился и сел перед ним на колени. Занзас погладил его по голове.

\- Я должен наказать тебя за медлительность. Сколько ударов?

\- Тридцать?

\- Ты охерел? Может мне тебя в лоб поцеловать и сказку на ночь рассказать? Давай не скидывай.

\- Тридцать пять.

\- И еще пять за пререкания. Да, мусор? Что ты должен был сказать, но опять забыл?

\- Спасибо, Хозяин.

\- Правда благодарен?

\- Могло бы быть пятьдесят.

Побороться со Сквало в этом было сложно – в его умении отстаивать свое.

\- Вот так и решим, - ухмыльнулся Занзас. – Это будет подарком мне за то, что я тебя поласкал, а ты даже не успел заслужить. Ты же мне должен, а?

\- Да, было хорошо, Хозяин.

\- Тогда пойдем отрабатывать.

Он взял Сквало за ошейник, тот с сипом втянул воздух и пошел к тумбе, где его обычно пороли. Прозрачная плексигласовая горка была установлена посреди комнаты на подиуме. Сквало взошел на него и опустился перед тумбой на колени.

\- Хочешь этого? – Занзас спросил его на ухо.

\- Нет, не хочу, - Сквало запрокинул голову, ласкаясь к его щеке.

\- Что, тогда хотел бы ванильного секса в спальне?

\- Нет, конечно. Это слишком просто для нас. Просто пятьдесят ударов – это страшно.

\- Боишься моего выбора? – обычно Сквало называл количество, а Занзас решал, чем будет пороть его. Бывало, он делал так, что Сквало мог вынести пытку просто, а бывало, что Сквало нарывался по полной. Сегодня Занзас уже присмотрел ротанговую розгу, гибкую, но чувствительно секущую. И еще кое-что, чтобы Сквало хотя бы выдержал эти свои пятьдесят.

Сквало посмотрел на него через плечо, дожидаясь команды лечь.

\- Нет, я не боюсь того, что ты со мной делаешь. Пока ты со мной.

\- Хорошо, тогда устраивайся. Закрепи пока левую руку, я сейчас вернусь и проверю.

Сквало сам себя привязал одной рукой к кольцу, вкрученному в подиум, он знал, что привязывать надо очень крепко – протезом он мог разодрать веревку. Правую руку ему закрепил Занзас, встав в поле его зрения и положив перед лицом Сквало собственную широкую портупею.

Сквало сглотнул.

\- Мне не страшно, пока это ты.

\- Считай в обратном порядке.

Занзас приоткрыл задний разрез на юбке, откинул полы в стороны, погладил небольшие, удобно ложившиеся в ладонь ягодицы. Сквало прерывисто вздохнул.

Розга со свистом вспорола воздух и с оттяжкой прошлась по коже. Сквало вздрогнул и выдавил из себя:

\- Пятьдесят.

Занзас продолжил его пороть. Уж пятнадцать он должен был вынести. На седьмом, дав Сквало передышку, он обошел подиум, наклонился над Сквало, практически говоря ему на ухо

\- Может, глаза тебе завязать?

Сквало молчал. Его ребра тяжело расходились на пластиковом скате подставки.

\- Почему тебе понадобилась сессия? 

\- Занзас... – Сквало тут же глянул на него. Естественно, нарушение было услышано и учтено.

Занзас поднялся, отвязал его руки от колец и связал предплечьями друг к другу за спиной.

\- Если ты думаешь, что все это игра, мусор, то ты ошибаешься. Повторяй себе, что ты просто мой мусор. Не слышу.

\- Я твой мусор, Хозяин.

\- Который должен очень постараться быть послушным.

\- Я мусор, который постарается быть послушным, Хозяин.

\- И не воспринимать это как игру.

\- Это не игра для меня, Хозяин.

Занзас закрыл ему глаза плотной кожаной повязкой. Потом поднялся на подиум и стал вязать из волос высокий хвост. Сквало задергался, когда Занзас зацепил какую-то прядь креплением повязки.

\- Стой. Блядь. Спокойно, - тихо сказал Занзас, делая паузу после каждого слова и дожидаясь реакции. Сквало и правда угомонился и позволил делать с волосами все, что Хозяину вздумается.

\- Зачем мы этим занимаемся?

Сквало зябко повел плечами, оставшимися без защиты волос.

\- Чтобы открыться друг другу.

\- Еще зачем? – спросил Занзас, оставив его хвост в покое. Он снова спустился вниз, оглядывая замершего в ожидании Сквало.

\- Чтобы я мог доверять тебе, а ты мне, - Сквало повернулся, туда, где слышал голос Занзаса. - Хозяин.

\- И ты мне доверяешь? Настолько, что пытаешься скрыть причину, с которой захотел, чтобы я сегодня тебя выпорол? Может еще ударов накинуть?

Розга свистнула и облизала плечи. Сквало прогнулся, пытаясь увернуться от боли, но тут же выпрямился, снова взяв себя в руки.

\- Продолжай считать и отвечай.

\- Сорок три... Не нужно больше ударов, Хозяин, пожалуйста. Мне стыдно такое говорить. Прости меня.

Сквало громко дышал в нос. Занзас обошел его и дважды полоснул по груди. Сквало дрожащим голосом отсчитывал. Потом досталось его жопе, потом Занзас сделал паузу для разговора.

\- Я решаю, стыдно это или нет. Ты просто рассказываешь мне все, ты же обычный мусор.

\- Я подставил самого важного для меня человека.

\- Когда? В чем?

Занзас пожалел, что не может пороть его по животу. Поэтому протянул его по соскам и по ключицам трижды.

\- Тридцать девять... восемь... Наш последний бой. Я понадеялся на себя, и в итоге оказался бесполезен. Мне нужно было прикрывать тебя, как ты запланировал. Ты рассчитывал на меня. А я позволил им ранить себя и ранить тебя. Прости, - Сквало прорвало. Голос совсем сел, и слова едва получалось различить из-за дрожи.

\- Кто в этом виноват?

\- Я виноват, прости меня. Я...

Два секущих удара по плечам. Крест-накрест. И последний, самый злой и жалящий, лег наискосок уже покрытой крсными полосами задницы.

\- А не подумал, что и у меня гордость есть, чтобы позволить прикрывать меня такому мусору как ты? Это конечно был хороший план, но там и другие ошивались. И они тоже ни хрена не сделали.

\- Но...

\- Заткнись. И послушай. В следующий раз будешь действовать по плану, но если ты видишь, что бой идет по пизде, выходи вперед и делай все, что можешь. Я тебе разрешаю.

\- Хозяин.

\- Ты отброс, и иногда я очень хочу свернуть тебе шею. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты сделал это сам, раньше меня. Убей в себе вину и панику. Сейчас - просто принимай наказание.

\- Хорошо... Хозяин.

Лицо Сквало уже блестело от пота, несмотря на прохладный воздух в комнате. Занзас перегнул его через подставку и методично, под счет, отходил по заднице портупеей, удерживая за волосы, и выпарывая из Сквало оставшуюся дурь. Под конец Сквало вскрикивал и яростно пытался уклониться от ударов, но Занзас видел, что от горячей, затуманившей разум боли, его член уже сочился тягучей смазкой, и был честного, ярко-розового предоргазменного цвета.

Последний удар Сквало встретил с облегчением.

\- Один, Хозяин.

\- Как тебе, опиши?

\- Больно, горячо, все дрожит, хочется больше прикосновений от тебя, - Сквало облизал губы. Знал, что Занзас смотрит.

\- Простил себя?

\- Это ты решаешь.

\- Молодец, мусор, уяснил. Знаешь, во что мы тогда поиграем?

Сквало покачал головой. Занзас убрал из-под него подставку и отошел за снаряжением, оставив Сквало сидеть на подиуме, без движения, в ожидании. Занзас вернулся и снова поднял его голову за ошейник.

\- Открывай рот и высовывай язык.

Он опустил металлическое навершие с крупным шаром Сквало на язык. Погладил его розовую бархатистую поверхность, ввел глубже в рот, тем самым разрешив облизывать его и сосать.

\- Твой крюк, мусор. Обработай его хорошенько.

Он позволил Сквало поиграть с металлическим шаром, потом отобрал. Заставил Сквало приподнять ягодицы, оставив его лежать плечами на подиуме. Смазав себе палец, все еще затянутый в перчатку, он погладил дырку Сквало. Тот, едва сдерживаясь, вздохнул. Сквало любил все, что проникало ему в жопу и было связано с Занзасом. Член, пальцы, игрушки, левые предметы, язык Занзаса - ему любой вариант сносил крышу.

Занзас увлажнил его анус по кругу и протолкнул палец внутрь. Сквало быстро расступился, расслабившись. Он хорошо растянул себя раньше.

Двумя пальцами Занзас его только приоткрыл, потом несколько раз проник в него большим пальцем, разрабатывая все глубже. Сквало должен был дико хотеть, сочиться желанием и сгорать от похоти, чтобы наказание с крюком действительно стало для него очищающей пыткой.

Шар вошел внутрь с нажимом, и Сквало прогнулся, пытаясь принять холодный металл как можно глубже, пока основание крюка с петлей для крепежа не легло ему на поясницу.

\- Тяжело?

\- Нет, я выдержу, - ответил Сквало.

Занзас погладил его мошонку, поощряя его за терпеливость. Потом привязал петлю крюка к веревке, которой еще раз обвязал волосы Сквало, собранные в хвост. И стянул так, что безболезненно крюк находился внутри, только если Сквало держал голову запрокинутой. Любое движение головой заставляло крюк глубже впиваться в его внутренности и натягивало все внутри. Веревка вцеплялась в волосы, и драла их с другой стороны.

Занзас покачал крюк за согнутое основание, погладил пальцами стержень, входивший в тело Сквало. Потом он скользко ввел внутрь пальцы и погладил металл внутри. Сквало застонал, непроизвольно склонив голову, и тут же дернулся от резкой боли.

\- Пожалуйста, Хозяин, - прошептал он, захлебываясь воздухом. – Пожалуйста...

Занзас настойчиво двигал крюком внутри него, широких движений не получалось, но Сквало все равно запрокидывал голову, пытаясь ослабить напряжение.

\- Хозяин, прошу... Нет-т... С-с-с... Прошу тебя...

Занзас отпустил его, обошел и забрался на помост коленями перед лицом Сквало.

\- Давай, мусор. Будет охуенно больно, но ты это примешь ради меня. Ты все сделаешь ради меня.

Сквало застонал, когда Занзас резко наклонил его и подтянул его голову к своей ширинке. Расстегнувшись, Занзас подался вперед, проводя головкой члена по его губам. Взял его волосы в горсть, не давая узлу с веревкой соскальзывать ниже. Сквало приоткрыл губы и тихо, бесконтрольно застонал. Он уже мало понимал, где находится, что делает. У него осталась одна четкая, горящая в голове цель – сделать все ради Хозяина.

Сквало резко дернулся ртом на член, стараясь надеться как можно глубже. У него во рту было горячо и сухо, он слишком тяжело дышал до этого. Занзас вынул член, задрал голову Сквало, удерживая за щеки одной рукой, и за волосы другой, и сплюнул ему в рот.

\- Не глотай, - запретил он. Сквало покрылся мурашками, задрожал, поджимая и выгибая поясницу, но Занзас быстро огладил его плечи и направил его голову так, как было нужно. Губы Сквало со всхлипом приняли его член. Занзас погладил его за ухом.

\- Готов глубже?

Сквало плавно и едва заметно кивнул, соглашаясь. Занзас потянул его голову на себя, чувствуя, как член уперся в стенку, а потом проскользнул в плотное, резко сжавшееся вокруг горло.

\- Бывало и больнее, - успокаивая, сказал ему Занзас, гладя взмокший лоб под челкой, и горящее от прилившей крови ухо. – Отпусти себя в боль, понял?

Снова плавный кивок. Сквало понял, согласился с его решением. Принял это всем собой.

Занзас, удерживая его за волосы и за шею, начал засаживать ему в горло. Сквало дрожал, покрасневший, с текущими из-под повязки непроизвольными слезами, от которых блестели щеки. На его вспотевшие виски налипла челка. Ему было адски больно, но ему было и невероятно хорошо. Он успел расслабиться, раскрыться, сжимаясь изредка в спазмах, схаркивая вязкую слюну на член Занзаса, и снова заглатывая до упора.

Он сам стал подаваться вперед, раздирая себя. Крюк впивался в него все глубже, волосы ему тянуло так, что казалось, что сейчас их вырвет по живому, следы от порки налились яркой, болезненной краснотой. Сквало уже ни на что не обращал внимания, он был растворен в своих движениях, в своем подчинении, не сбился с ритма ни на секунду, принимая член Занзаса до конца, удерживая горлом и поглаживая его гибким языком.

Занзас начал резче двигаться следом за ним, уже чувствуя, как судорожно в голове взвивались первые языки пламени, как дрожь и удовольствие прокатились по спине и разгорелись внутри. Внутри его тела или внутри Сквало - он больше не различал.

Ему было так горячо, дико, по-звериному хорошо. Он отпустил себя глубоко внутри Сквало, и замедлился, вынимая член из его рта, и сам придвигаясь ближе, чтобы Сквало теперь было не так больно его вылизывать. Пытка закончилась. И сессия тоже подходила к концу. Сквало держал его член во рту, обхватив языком, словно не мог с этим смириться, не хотел отпускать пик собственной боли. Потом он замер, потому что Занзас отстранился, оставил его.

Сквало все еще удерживал позу. На коленях, с запрокинутой головой, плечами на помосте. Открытый. Напряженный. Занзас легко отвязал веревку от волос, и Сквало со вздохом облегчения опустил голову.

От боли у него не осталось возбуждения, член мягко болтался над подтянутой мошонкой. Занзас, покачивая, вытащил из его тела плотно засевший во внутренностях крюк. Охеренная рыбалка вышла.

Потом Занзас развязал его руки, Сквало оставил их лежать вдоль тела, у него не было сил не слушаться. Он качался на волнах наступившего облегчения и вряд ли вообще был способен что-либо вокруг себя замечать.

Занзас крепко взял его за ошейник и стащил с помоста к себе под ноги, по ступенькам, слепого и ослабевшего, на подкашивавшийся ногах, а часть пути – на коленях. Присел рядом.

\- Мусор, ты со мной?

\- Да...

\- Встань.

Приказ был четким. Сквало завозился, пытаясь подтянуть ноги, поднялся, шатаясь на высоких каблуках, вздрогнул, когда кожаные полы упали вниз, скользнув по иссеченной заднице.

Занзас притянул его к себе, обнимая.

\- Давай, постой так.

\- Хозяин...

Занзас помог ему дойти до кровати, остановил возле стойки.

\- Стой и держись за нее, - Занзас направил правую руку Сквало, показав, где стойка. Сам развязал пояс юбки, она тяжело осела на пол, Сквало вздохнул, чувствуя себя максимально обнаженным.

\- Хочешь кончить для меня?

Свой ответ Сквало прошептал почти на грани слышимости.

\- Да, хочу.

Занзас погладил его исполосованные ягодицы, горячие даже через ткань перчаток, потом снял их с себя, и погладил кожу Сквало голой ладонью. Сквало вцепился в стойку и вздохнул. Занзас отошел за смазкой. 

Со стороны зрелище было волшебным. Затянутый в черную кожу Сквало светился на фоне черно-красной кровати и стены. Занзас резко втянул в себя воздух, запоминая каждую деталь. Каждую черту гордости, которую он держал в руке, и мог уничтожить в любой момент. Но слишком ценил.

Его руки Сквало встретил с глухим стоном. Подался к ладони, скользнувшей по ягодицам, поджался на мгновение, а потом натужился, раскрывая сфинктер для давящих и проникающих внутрь пальцев. Занзас почувствовал, как его обхватили мягкие, сильные стенки, двинул пальцами внутри, притянув Сквало к себе, слушая его тихий скулеж от каждого толчка. Теперь Сквало одной рукой продолжал держаться за стойку, а второй обнимал Занзаса. Его поцелуи были мягкими, в том же ритме, в котором в нем двигались пальцы Занзаса.

Они остановились на мгновение, чтобы снять со Сквало повязку и распустить волосы.  
Теперь это окончательно перестало быть пыткой. Осталось только подчинение, которое Сквало принимал сейчас легко и естественно.

Занзас опустил вниз вторую руку, покатав в горсти мягкий член Сквало, тяжелую мошонку, стал входить в его очко плавнее. Сквало смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных век. Глаза покраснели. Губы покраснели. И Занзас тоже пустил по своим рукам горячий, обволакивающий поток пламени. Сквало выгнулся, принимая горячую волну. Глубоко внутри себя, и на набухающем члене.

\- Так горячо, - улыбнулся он. – Хозяин.

\- А благодарность, мусор?

\- Спасибо, - ответил Сквало.

Его члену не понадобилось много времени. В горячих скользких пальцах Занзаса он быстро наливался кровью, головка теперь опять напряженно блестела, как при порке. 

Занзас направлял его член вниз, заставляя Сквало сильнее прогибаться и подаваться на его пальцы. А потом он вплеснул кипятка. И у Сквало подкосились ноги. Он чудом удержался, шепотом упрашивая Занзаса разрешить ему кончить.

Член Сквало скользко толкнулся в сжатом горячем кулаке. Сзади пальцами Занзас растянул его, и стал ебать быстро и коротко, в простату. Сквало зарычал, крепко обнимая его, разрываясь между ласками, запрокинул голову и с низким, хриплым стоном брызнул, потек, насадился на его руку сильнее, и пьяно посмотрел на Занзаса.

\- Разрешишь мне поцеловать тебя?

\- Да.

Сквало накрыл его рот, скользнул языком глубоко, но тут же оставил просто влажное прикосновение. Мягкий поцелуй, полный его благодарности и удовольствия. Так он ими делился.

\- Все, мусор. Хватит. Разденься, убери вещи и приходи потом ко мне.

Сквало послушно кивнул и отпустил.

Занзас оглянулся в дверях.

\- И Сквало, - позвал он, встретив стремительный, чутко отреагировавший на окончание игры взгляд. – Притащи обратно мою подушку. 

\- Ладно, принесу, ленивая ты скотина. – Сквало теперь светился улыбкой ему в ответ. И никогда не был красивее.

В спальне Сквало вышел из душа, куда спокойнее, чем был до сессии. За окном было самое темное время ночи. Сквало лег рядом и пристроил голову на груди у Занзаса.

\- Стало легче? - спросил Занзас, разбирая пальцами его волосы.

\- Задница болит.

\- А это всегда, когда в голове много дури, потом задница болит, - поделился мудростью Занзас.

\- Наверное, - Сквало замер.

Занзас чувствовал, как снова пошла раскручиваться спираль самокритики и вины, погладил голову Сквало еще раз, но тут нужны были совсем другие меры. Доверие и подчинение. Чтобы можно было поделиться ответственностью за совершенные проебы. А у кого их не было?

Сквало лежал тихо, но в нем почти чувствовались вибрации неспокойствия. Наконец, он выскользнул из рук Занзаса, поднялся и оглядел комнату.

\- Я пойду приготовлю тебе чего-нибудь пожрать.

Он просто искал предлог уйти. Стремительный и никогда не совершенный. И от этого его, пожалуй, сильнее всего корежило.

\- Ага, вали, - Занзас прикрыл глаза и подождал, пока закроется за Сквало дверь. Одной сессией здесь не обойтись. Понадобится очень много насилия и любви, чтобы эту гордыню перетопить во что-то, с чем его мусор смог бы в один прекрасный день просто смириться и жить дальше.


End file.
